


Art Of Love

by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008
Summary: A different spin on Jake’s accident.
Relationships: Carly Benson/Jason Morgan, Lulu Spencer/Johnny Zacchara, Samantha "Sam" McCall/Lucky Spencer
Kudos: 1





	1. Don’t Go

Chapter One- Don’t go  
It was a normal day in Port Charles, New York...the sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky. No indication that things would tear the Spencer family a new one...couldn’t god give them a break for five minutes? Lulu had only turned her back for a second while Cameron and Jake were playing outside.  
“What the hell was that?” Lulu rushed back outside after hearing a loud noise, blood still running down the side of her hand from a knife wound.   
“Jake!” She called out not seeing her youngest nephew...until it was too late.  
“Oh fuck. FUCK!” She yelled running into the middle of the road and swooping him up.  
“Cameron, get in the car!” She yelled, and the three sped off to the hospital.  
Ethan’s POV   
Lucky and Ethan had been chilling at the haunted star when his sister called.  
“IM THE WORST AUNT EVER!” Came her sobbing voice before either brother could even say hello.  
“Lulu calm down...tell me what happened.” Lucky sighs, taking the phone from Ethan.  
“I only turned my back for a second and-I was making dinner for the boys and I accidentally cut my hand so I was bandaging myself up. Cam and Jake were playing outside-apparently the ball they were playing with rolled into the middle of the road-a car hit him. I-I am so sorry, we’re at the hospital.” Lulu explained, hiccuping every other word.  
“Lulu it was an accident-it could have happened to anyone. We’ll be there soon.” Lucky says trying to calm her down, and hung up.  
“Can’t we ever get a break?” Ethan wonders.  
“That’s not in the cards.” Lucky shook his head.  
Lulu’s POV   
“You bitch!” Elizabeth yelled shoving me the moment she walked into the hospital.  
Hey, HEY! What the hell is you’re problem?” Johnny Zacchara abandoned his conversation with Lisa upon seeing Liz, strike lulu across the face.  
“Johnny it’s fine.” Lulu brushes him off, though her face stung.  
“It’s not fine! I don’t care what’s going on, you aren’t ever to hurt Lulu in my Presence, she’s always loved and looked up to you, babysat you’re children, lied to her own brother for you...accepted you fucking her other brother and possibly carrying his child...and this is how you treat her?” Johnny snapped at Liz...what trash.  
“My son got hit by a car.” Liz glared at Johnny.  
“Do you want to swim with the fishes tonight, baby? Because that’s what will happen if you keep talking to Johnny like that. You’re obviously not aware of how much Lulu means to him.” Carly Jax walked up to Elizabeth with a grimace, and delivered a quick slap to her face, then walked over to her younger cousin pulling her into a hug.  
“I didn’t mean to...I really didn’t-“ Lulu started, her eyes welling up with tears, again.  
“I know you didn’t baby, you babysat my boys almost everyday until Michael was sixteen. My son lives with you, you’re not a malicious person. You love kids. There isn’t any of those kids that don’t love you right back, do you have any idea how much Michael idolizes you?” Carly sighs, pulling back to look at her.  
“But it still happened.” Lulu shook her head, stepping away. Then promptly fainting.


	2. Hypnotic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lulu’s condition is confirmed. Michael runs away. A bunch of drama basically.

Chapter Two/ Hypnotic   
Johnny’s POV   
I caught lulu as she fell towards the ground, Robin Scorpio-Drake just happened to walk by at that moment.  
“Everyone’s dropping like flies-“ Robin paused shaking her head before continuing.  
“Follow me.” Robin sighs directing me to an empty exam room, where I gingerly laid Lulu on the bed.  
“How’s the kid doing?” I asked, referring to Elizabeth’s son.  
“He has a name.” Robin snipped at me, what the fuck had I done?  
“I know he has a name...I’ve got a lot on my mind right and just couldn’t remember it at the moment. You don’t have to get Bitchy with me, I haven’t done shit.” I looked at her, maybe Carly had been right..,Robin did act self righteous. Especially to people like me.  
“You shouldn’t screw with peoples relationships Johnny.” Robin glared at me.  
“I had no part in fucking up you’re marriage, Scorpio. I fucked Lisa to drive her away from Patrick but, you’re husbands dick couldn’t be contained.” I growled at her, seeing Michael Corinthos hesitantly standing in the doorway.  
“Listen you need to back the fuck up, Robin. For one second stop being a self righteous bitch, I’ll be the first to say I don’t like Johnny Zacchara. I don’t like how my sister and Michael hang around him all the time but, he’s not a home wrecker. I know what you’re getting at, Lulu didn’t cheat on Dante. They broke up. Dante is one of the bitchiest men I have ever come into contact with. Just-leave lulu alone. I know what it’s like for everyone in town to hate you, she doesn’t deserve that no matter what choices she’s made. Why don’t you and Elizabeth go cry together or something? I’m not belittling Jake’s condition because that little boy deserves to live but, I’m saying she didn’t do anything wrong.” Sam crossed her arms, her black heels clicking against the linoleum as she walked closer to Robin.  
“Will you please check on her before I find someone that will?” Michael snapped, poor kid was under enough pressure as it was.  
“I’ll go get Matt, at least he won’t let personal affairs get in the way of people’s well-being.” Sam mutters walking out of the room and promptly to the nurses station.  
“You can come in, Lu would want you to.” I looked at Michael.  
Lucky’s POV  
Ethan and I walked off of the elevator at General hospital and saw Carly standing in the hallway with Jason, patting his arm.  
“What’s going on?” Ethan asked, I’d lost my voice upon seeing unshed tears in Jason’s eyes.  
“Jake is stable for now...Patrick is supposed to come back with more news. Lulu fainted after Elizabitch slapped her and called her a bad aunt, we don’t know what the hell is going on.” Carly relayed, a grimace laid upon her usually collected features.  
“Carly.” Jason shoots her a look.  
“What? I didn’t blame other people when Michael was shot. Except Sonny. It was Sonny’s fault. Lulu was looking after her nephews, kids play outside. That’s normal.” Carly scoffs.  
“Robin shouldn’t be allowed to look after people if she’s gonna get petty with who her patients are.” Sam growled, stomping over to us.  
“What?” Carly arched a brow.  
“Johnny brought Lulu into the room and, Robin starts arguing with Johnny about Lisa. Then brings up Johnny and Lulu sleeping together and poor Dante-I’m just so sick of her!” Sam explains.  
“Is somebody seeing my sister?” I demanded.  
“Yes, Matt is taking a look at her right now. Poor Michael is in there crying because of Jake and now Lulu...he just-he feels like everyone’s dying.” Sam sighed shaking her head, a grim look on her face.  
“Where is he right now?” Jason cleared his throat.  
“I don’t know, he just took off. I tried to talk to him but, he wouldn’t hear anything I had to say.”   
“I need to go find him.” Jason stated, no question in his voice.  
“YOU’RE SON IS IN THE ICU!” Elizabeth snapped, walking over to all of us.  
“Liz, Michael was my son first. I know I’m not his father but, I raised him. He’s mine. I need to go talk to him. End of story. I love Jake but, Lucky raised him. I’m still has father and I love him but, Lucky is here. He’s Jake’s dad, not me.” Jason turned toward Elizabeth and said, trying to control his temper.  
“Go. Michael needs you, I’ll be here because Jake is my son. Do what you need to do, nobody can blame you for that. Not even me.” I looked at him, it was no secret that I didn’t like Jason Morgan but, I did respect him. Jason walked off with that being said, everyone turned to me.  
“Ethan you go and check on our sister, see how she’s doing. Carly I know you’re worried about Michael too so you can try and look for him too or check on Lulu. Liz, sit you’re ass down and stop talking shit.” I ordered and they all nodded, splitting up.  
“Hey, take a breath.” Sam lightly touched my arm, a concerned look on her face.  
“I don’t know what I’m going to do if he doesn’t make it. My boys are the only thing keeping me sane...”  
Johnny’s POV   
“Lulu is pregnant, that’s why she passed out. Lack of oxygen. Stress. Probably hungry.” Matt looked at me, this rose a whole new set of drama...


End file.
